Animal
by TheGundamGirls
Summary: Duo is new to school and everything’s fine until Quatres ex-boyfriend is let out of prison and send everyone into panic. When Duo gets involved with this ex-convict things go out of control. The love and the lies result in the past being revealed.


**Hey this is Kiko ^^ Yes it's another Gundam Wing Fanfiction *le gasp* but this one's all me so probably won't be as good XD**

**Pairings-**HeeroXDuo HeeroXQuatre HeeroXTrieze QuatreXTrowa WufeiXNoin (Maybe more in the future)

**Plot-**Duo is new to school and everything's fine until Quatres ex-boyfriend is let out of prison and send everyone into panic. When Duo gets involved with this ex-convict things go out of control. The love and the lies result in the past being revealed.

**Note-**I'm setting this in England because it's easier for me that way XD Well I was listening to some Nickel Back and this idea began to form ^^ I hope you like it ^^ It is at it's current rating cos it will get 'worse' or 'better' (depending on your point of view) later on.

* * *

Duo stepped out of the black cab onto the old, cracked, abused pavement in front of the place he would send most of his time in this new country. Harrisons Boys School. Six hours a day, five days a week. It depressed Duo to think about this. School was not the place he'd like to spend all this time but he knew it was necessary for him to get a good job in the future so he went.

He took a look at the school. It was surrounded by a wall with an black iron fence set deep into it. A large black iron fence opened out into the school. Duo thought this was very prison like as if students tried to escape regularly but were hunted down by dogs or something. It was a large old building made of red bricks and decorated with limestone patterns eroded by acid rain. There was a large car park at the left at the front of the building with students getting out of all types of cars, another smaller car park was on the right which held all the teachers cars. Separating these two car parks was roads which lead up to the clearly signed main entrance. Duo took a step towards it. There was a cough behind him. It was the cab driver.

"That will be twenty pounds fifty please," he said holding out his hand.

"Twenty!" gasped Duo. It had just been a ride from his flat to the school how could it have cost so much? "That's a rip off!"

"If you want something cheaper get the bus," said the cab driver rudely, "Twenty pounds fifty."

Duo grumbled as he pulled the money out of his pocket and handed the money to the cab driver who held it up to the light.

"It's not fake," said Duo clearly offended by the cab drivers actions.

"Can't be too careful with todays youth," said the cab driver starting his car and driving off.

"Dick!" yelled Duo loudly making an obscene hand gesture to the cad as it drove round the corner.

Duos little action had caused a lot of the boys in the car park to look at him. Duo could feel his face getting ready to go red so he pulled his hood up over his head pulling the draw string tight and made his way to the main entrance trying to the ignore the stares he could feel boring into his head.

The automatic door at the main entrance opened for him. The entrance room he'd stepped into was clearly very old but it was trying to be modern. There was a door way with no door at the opposite end of the room and an unusual desk on the right. The desk was made of bricks that looked the same as the building outside, it created a square in the corner of the room which could not be reached by this side instead the back of it lead out into a small office like room. The top of the desk was very new looking wooden and was covered in piles of leaflets, a clock, a calendar, a bell and two large open books. In the opposite corner of the room was a small coffee table holding more leaflets with three soft chairs around it. Several other sofa chairs lined the area of the right wall which the desk did not take up.

Duo approached the desk and rung the bell. An unnaturally skinny woman came through from the room behind the desk. She had a hooked nose which held a pair of glasses with small round lenses no bigger than a two pence piece. She was wearing a rather boring grey dress and a small white cardigan.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a high voice.

"Er...yes," replied Duo nervously trying not to laugh as he pulled down his hood, "I'm new and-"

"You must be Duo Maxwell," said the lady interrupting him.

"Yes," replied Duo glad he didn't have to explain anything to her.

"Just a moment, let me get your time table." she retreated into the room behind the desk and returned a few minutes later with a few papers. She handed them him, "It's your time table for the week, it includes your teacher and class rooms there is also a map to the school"

"Thankyou," said Duo looking at the confusion of lines and numbers on the page. He couldn't make any sense of it.

"We have a student that is going to help you your first week here," she said smiling a lovely unnatural smile, "If you just wiat here on one of the chairs he should be along soon."

Duo took a seat opposite the desk around the small coffe table. The wait was torture. He saw everyone come in and everyone gave him the same strange look. It made him want to pull up his hood again but he reminded himself that he would have to face there looks sooner or later and he might as well get it over with. Duo soon became board with waiting so he picked up one of the leaflets off the small coffee table. He read through the whole thing not taking a single word in before settin down in frustration because of this fact.

There was a small ding and Duo looked up. He saw the backs of two boys. One was slightly smaller than him with gentle sand like blond hair, the other was freakishly tall with earth brown hair. However, the first thing Duo noticed about this mis-matched pair was there hands intertwinned at there sides.

"Ah!" said the Lady who had spoken to Duo, "and you have brought with you." She stated this as if she xpected it. "How are yout two today?"

"Fine thank you," replied the blond in a sing-song voice. The bruneete made a grunt which Duo could tell form the face of the Lady it was his usual reply."I'm here for the new student," continued the blond.

"That would be the young master behind you."

As both of the boys at the desk turned at the same time there hands still intertwinned Duo gave a short salut. Duo could see that the blond had a bright round baby face whereas half the long serious face of the brunettes was covered by his hair.

"He has his map and time table," continued the lady, "If you need anything else you'll know where I am."

"Thank you ," said the brunette in a low voice.

The Lady the brunette had addressed as retreated to the office behind her leaving the three boys to get aquainted. ((1))

"Duo Maxwell, said Duo standing up and holding out his and towards the blond. Duo thought that the blond looked less likely to to break his hand.

"Quatre Winner," smiled the blond shaking his hand, letting go of the brunettes which Duo thought may result in injury for himself later. "And this is Trowa Barton. We'll be helping you this week."

"Cool," said Duo releasing his hand, not holding it any longer than he had to, he wouldn't like to get in the way of that giant.

Quatres hand went striaght back to olding Trowas hand.

* * *

Trowa made it through his first two lessons in one piece. His first lesson was biology which he sat next to Quatre in, his second was english which he sat with Trowa for. Duo learned severl thngs in these lessons about his two knew friends. Quatre and Trowa where opposites not just in appearance but also in personality. Trowa didn't talk and Quatre did nothing but talk. They were a happy couple and had been for a few months. By Duos judging they had the bond of a couple that had been together for much longer. Ho and Trowa was scarily good with poetry and Duo could easily guess what influenced a lot of them.

Duo walked with Trowa from english towards the canteen. As they enetered Quatre ran up to Trowa and flung his arms around him before pressing his lips against Trowas. Duo turned away feeling he was interupting the intamit moment. A lot of the people in the canteen hadn't given them a second glance which gave Duo the idea this was a regular thing they did in public. Duo almost gagged he hated PDA (Public Display of Affection).

"Comon you two you're embarasing the new kid," laughed a gruff voice.

Quatre took a step back from Trowa blushing slightly. The gruff voice had come from a chinese boy with a short black pont tail.

He held his hand out to Duo, "Chang Wufei."

"Duo Maxwell," replied Duo shaking the chinese boys hand.

"You're from america aren't you?" asked Wufei releasing Wufeis hand.

"Yup," grinned Duo.

Quatre frown guility he'd spent most of the time talking about himself and hadn't asked Duo a singel question about himself.

"So why you over here then?" asked Wufei casually but clearly curious.

"Well I'm a legal adult so I asked Sister Helen to arange some stuff so I could learn here," shrugged Duo, "Father Maxwell did and i guess that's why I wanna be here."

"You're Dad came here?" asked Quatre curiously.

"And your sister organised the transfer?" aske wufei sceptically.

"No," laughed Duo shaking his head, "Father Maxwell was the ex-Preist and head of my care home. sister Helen was a carer."

"You were in a care home?" chocked Quatre feelingeven more guilty.

"Yeah but don't feel bad for me," added Duo quickly, "My parents died in a terrorist attack when I was realy little so i don't remember anything about them."

"That doesn't amke it any better," protested Wufei.

"No," replied Duo truthfully, "But when I say it like that it makes it feel better. Besides Besides Sister Helen and Father Maxwell have been like my parents."

"Why do you and this father Maxwell have the same last names?" questioned Wufei.

"I hsdn't been given a ame when the bomb went off it was a mrical I survived, father Maxwell named me."

Quatre gasped, "You were a new born!?"

"Yup," replied Duo, "Let's all cheer up. My past obviously upset you but it's in the past it can't be changed you just gotta keep moving forard."

Quatre smiled at Duos positive attitude before they all went to sit down for lunch.

* * *

((1)) Don't be perverted you sick yaoi fan girls not in that way XD

**Akkiko-So what do you think? Not a lot happened in this chapter it just set the story up ^^ and you got to find out Duos past. Please comment and fave and whatever.**


End file.
